Weird Story Don' really have a title
by Robin Gurl
Summary: NEW CHAPTER 7/21/02 Weird Yaoi story. Came from watching the episodes where they fight Sarenbo to many times. Has more of a plot now. 0_0; PLEASE R/R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Weird Story  
  
By Robin Gurl  
  
~~~  
  
This is one of those 13 stories that I found. T his one obviously came from watching too much of when they fight Sarenbo. I turned it into Yaoi but I don't know where it is going right now. 0_0; Hope ya like it.  
  
~~~  
  
"Cye ya ok buddy?" Rowen looked over in concern, Cye looked tired but ok.  
  
The youngest Ronin gave a sleepy smile, "I'll be fine love. All I need is some chow and some sleep." The he noticed his lover, Kento eating just about all of the food that Mia had bought, Cye jumped up grabbing the food, "Hey Kento!!! Leave some for us!!" He lurched forward knocking Kento over.  
  
Both rolled on the floor wrestling each other. Mia shook her head, "Be careful you two." She was afraid that Kento might hurt the smaller Ronin. Not that he meant to mind you, it just seemed to happen a lot.  
  
Kento dropped the food and took both of Cye's wrists and tried to pin the smaller boy down. After a few tries it worked. Grinning he started tickling the British Ronin.  
  
Cye couldn't move, he was stuck, he tried to talk but to no avail he couldn't for he was laughing to hard. Cye looked over to the others, his sea-green eyes pleading for help.  
  
Ryo stalked out shaking his head. Mia followed Ryo out worried. Sage and Rowen looked up from snuggling then both shrugged and joined the two on the floor. They pulled Cye out from under Kento.  
  
Then Cye stood up swaying slightly. He got on top of Kento's back making Kento fall down face first into the carpet.  
  
Sage looked over at Cye in concern, was the British Ronin breathing hard? Sage looked closer, he was. Cye's eyes were gradually glazing over. Sage closed his eyes and sent a message over to Kento, ::Be careful something is happening to Cye.. Don't stop what you are doing just be ready to catch him.::  
  
Kento looked up in surprise but obeyed Sage's instructions.  
  
THUD! Cye fell off Kento and hit the ground hard. He tried to get up but his body wouldn't obey.  
  
Kento sat up and pulled Cye up holding him up right. He started into Cye's glazed eyes. He saw fatigue, Cye's body was on the verge of collapse. The Inferno had obviously taken a lot of energy from his lover and Cye was just feeling the after affects, "No more playin' love."  
  
Cye looked up dazedly as Kento picked him up, "Wot? Why not?"  
  
Kento cuddled Cye's small frame kissing Cye's hair lightly, "Your body is still tired. It ain't ready yet. You need to rest."  
  
Cye didn't answer and went limp. He felt strong arms wrap around him giving him a sense of safety.  
  
"Sage is he going to be ok?"  
  
Sage pulled Rowen into his arms gently playing with the archers forelock, "He should be. I mean there isn't any reason why not. But then again I don't know."  
  
Kento gave a confused look, "What?"  
  
Rowen nodded, "I agree with Sage. Cye's body seems to have a mind of it's own. If it wants to heal it's self then it will. If it doesn't-"  
  
"Then it won't. And if it doesn't then we have a problem." Ryo appeared leaning in the door way.  
  
"RYO! Where ya go man?"  
  
Ryo shrugged, "I had some issues to deal with." He ran a hand through his shoulder length black hair, "Mia had to go some where so we are on our own." Ryo knelt down beside Cye ruffling the boy's bangs lovingly. "You should all be resting. I know that you aren't as weak as Cye but your body's still need rest. If we have to fight Sarenbo again I want you to be rested up."  
  
Everyone agreed. Sage helped his lover up and both headed up the stairs to their room. Kento stood gently so as not to wake his love when Ryo stopped him. "Here let me take care of him."  
  
Kento reluctantly handed him over to the leader, but not until he kissed Cye a few times, "Sleep well love."  
  
After Ryo made sure Kento was gone he lay Cye down on the couch then grabbed the shopping list and headed out.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
Is it good so far? It's get better in the next chapter.  
  
My other Yaoi won't be updated for awhile. We are upgrading my computer!! *does happy dance * So I can't access the file for that one until I get it back. So gomen nasi!!  
  
R/R  
  
~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Weird Story  
  
By Robin Gurl  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~  
  
Sorry about no updating.  
  
~~~  
  
Three Hours later a strange shadow passed through the house lading in Sage and Rowen's room. It looked over and studied both of them. It made it's decision and went inside the archer.  
  
An hour later Rowen awoke. He looked around Sage wasn't up yet. Looking into the next room neither was Kento. Red eyes glowing he flew down the stairs and fled into the living room where Cye was still sleeping peacefully.  
  
Rowen grabbed the youngest Ronin by the shoulders, he shook and jerked him violently.  
  
Cye awoke in surprise, "Wot?!?!" He noticed that it was Rowen who was shaking him, "Wot's wrong Ro-chan?"  
  
Rowen threw Cye over the side of the couch then slapped him, "Listen ya brat. You are no use ta us anymore..ya weren't ta begin wit."  
  
Blinking tears out of his eyes Cye gasped and tried to get up, "Rowen have you lost your senses?"  
  
Rowen ignored what Cye's question and picked on of Mia's vases up hitting the warrior of Torrent square in the face, knocking Cye back to the ground. "Cuz ya to wea! Ya need ah mommy ta take care of ya. Guess what? We can' do tat! We're here ta fight Talpa not baby sit kids."  
  
Drunkenly Cye stood up, tears were streaming down his face. Cye ran up the stars and ran into the closest room, which happened to be Sage and Rowens. He curled up to the back of the door sobbing.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
~~  
  
Like? REVIEW THEN1!  
  
~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Weird Story By Robin Gurl Chapter 3  
  
~~ Sorry about not updating. Since half of you won't read my bio..(if you did it would make my life a lot easier.) I will tell you why. My Computer got a virus. -_-; So I haven't been able to do anything. Infact I am using my dad's lap top to type these up. Anywho enjoy this story. ~~  
  
Sage awoke to the sound of crying. "Huh?" He sat up and looked around, then he spotted the British Ronin curled up against the door crying. Someone or something kept pounding. "Cye?" He jumped out of his bed just in time to pull Cye out of the way.  
  
Rowen broke the door red eyes gleaming, "Where are you little fishy?"  
  
Sage stood up standing protectively in front of the youngest Ronin. "Rowen have you lost all of your senses?"  
  
Rowen didn't answer and pushed Sage out of the way. He picked Cye up from the nape of the neck and threw him into the wall of books. Book case and all fell on top of Cye.  
  
Kento came running in at the noise. "Sage I thought you were a quiet sleeper.HOLY!!" His love was under a heavy book case and a pile of Rowen's text books. Sage was dazedly trying to get up after Rowen clonked him on the head. "Ro?"  
  
Rowen's head twisted around completely, "Hello Hardrock."  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
~~ I just LOVE making these so short. ^_^ Hehehe!! Like? Please review then!! ~~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Weird Story By Robin Gurl Chapter 4  
  
~~~ Here is the fourth chapter. ~~~  
  
Kento backed up, "This is so not good. Rowen wake up. Man, I don't want to do this to ya but ya need help." He picked up the desk chair and threw it at the possessed Rowen knocking the blue haired archer down.  
  
Rowen sat up dazed, he had come out of the spell and was looking around confuzzled. "OW!!!"  
  
Kento ignored his friend and ran over to his love, "Cye!! Love are you ok?"  
  
Cye moaned weakly from his place in the mess, "Kento..please get me out."  
  
"Hang in there love." Kento turned to Sage who had finally gotten his bearings back, "Help me. Pull Cye out when I lift the book case."  
  
Sage walked over, "I'm ready."  
  
Kento bent down and picked the book case up. Sage immediately pulled Cye out, "Love are you ok?"  
  
Cye nodded then used his arms to try and push himself up. He fell back in pain biting back a cry, "My arm!!"  
  
Kento pulled Cye into his arms carefully, "I don't believe Rowen did this."  
  
"Let me see the arm." Sage gently moved Cye's arms and looked at it, "It's definitely broken."  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
~~ Ooo.broken arm.^_^ Like? Review then!! ~~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Weird Story By Robin Gurl Chapter 5  
  
~~ Woah.^_^ the fifth chapter. *does happy dance* YAY!! Go me!! ~~  
  
Rowen felt so bad as he watched Sage heal the arm. Then Kento rocked Cye back and forth. "Cye.I'm so sorry Cye."  
  
The British Ronin clung to Kento tighter, the warrior of Hardrock gave his friend a grim look, "He's still scared. You've got to give him so time now.."  
  
Sage who had walked out for second to get something came back in, "Kento I'm going to put a sling on Cye's arm."  
  
Kento nodded and turned Cye around.  
  
"Cye you need to not to use your arm for awhile."  
  
Cye nodded, "Ok..we'll it take long?"  
  
Sage shook his head kneeling down in front of Cye, "It shouldn't." He wiped tears off Cye's face, "The rate our armor heals us you should be able to cook in a few days."  
  
Cye's eyes started to water, "You mean I can't cook?"  
  
Sage nodded, "Or swim."  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
~~ Like? Review then!! ~~ 


End file.
